Conditions & Agreements
by Luna2244
Summary: Britain loves Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein love Britain. But what will Switzerland do about it?


**Okay, this is my first story. Im really sorry but I am horrible at writting. Britain x Liechtenstein are so cute and I hope you enjoy this !**

Switzerland and Britain kept staring at each other, face to face , with only a few inches between them. At the back stood Liechtenstein, staring blankly at the two of them.  
**Liechtenstein´s POV:**  
Big Brother and Britain looked like they were going to murder each other. Good thing Brother didnt have his gun with him. That look in his face was normal to me, he always has that look in the world meetings. But it was stange to see Britain that way, he looked so serious.  
I didn´t dare to say a word, waiting for Brother to speak first. I already knew what he was going to say, but I was still nervous. A cold air went near my back, making me shiver.  
Brother didn´t like Britain, I already knew it. He doesn´t like a lot of people. When I started dating Britain , I was really happy ; then I found out my brother wasn´t as happy as I was. I didn´t mind , Brother just wanted to protect me, as he always did.  
Normal POV:  
The cold winter air entered to the living room, causing Liechtenstein to shiver more than before. However, the Sun was still in the sky, causing the snow in the window frames to glitter.  
After a brief hesitation, Switzerland sighted calmly, and started to speak :  
"Okay Britain" - He said- "After the discussion I had with my sister, we made an agreement . She isn´t a little girl any more and I have to recognize it. So I decided that I will allow you to date my litlte sister."  
Britain didn´t smiled yet. He knew Switzerland would continue, but he gave a quick look to the one he was there for, Liechtenstein. Switzerland was right, she wasn´t a little girl anymore. She was taller, almost reaching her brother´s height, but still had that adorable haircut by her shoulders, which Britain loved. ShIe still had that gentle voice of hers, but now she spoke like an adult, she was more mature and smart.  
"But." Switzerland said loudly, making Britain quickly turned his face to listen. "I will allow you to date my sister, but under the following conditions."  
Britain frowned a little at these last words , not with anger but with confussion." Alright then" he finally the back, Liechtenstein looked towards her brother attentively.  
"First, I want you to keep near this zone, don´t go far from here or your house" said Switzerland directly, his hands behind his back, which give him an authority noded with agreement.  
"Second, remember Liechtenstein still goes to school. Don´t forget she has to study and has work to do at home." Britain nodded again.  
"Third, it´s not like I have a problem with it or something, but I will prefer you not to get "romantic" in front of me " Britain´s eyes widened in reponse, and looked down to the floor. Liechtenstein didn´t noticed, but her cheeks turned to a bright shade of pink because of what her brother just said.  
" And fourth, don´t take Liechtenstein into dangerous situations, and don´t forget to bring her back early. Every time you come , I want you to tell me exactly where are you going with her and at what time you will be back."  
Britain was calm now " Okay.", he said in reponse " I promise to take those agreement into acount, and I promise to take care of Liechtenstein." He didn´t notice, but he was smiling while he talked.  
"If that´s the case..." , said Switzerland, almost smiling too, "... I think it´s time for you two to leave now."  
The room wasn´t as tense now. Liechtenstein sighted in relief, as she went to grab her coat in the hanger next to Britain´ both put their coats on and were ready to go.  
Britain was just opening the door when he heard to Switzerland calling him. He turned and look at him in the eyes.  
"By the way" Switzerland started, now with a relaxed voice, " If you dare to do something to my little sister, I warn you, I ´ll have no mercy." Switzerland was now smiling calmly.  
England chuckled, " Dont worry, I ´ll take care of her as I promised to."


End file.
